


The Ritual Burning

by shopgirl152



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Friendship, One Shot, Post The Love God episode, Siblings, don't give mabel a blowtorch, mabel's batshit crazy, sibling relationships, t-shirt burning, the kids play with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Burn…it! Burn…it! Burn…it! Burn…it!" Mabel stood next to the barbeque outside the Mystery Shack. "Dipper Pines! You have been accused of wearing a V-neck t-shirt! How do you plead?!"</p><p>"Uhh..." Dipper raised a brow. "Look Mabel, I know I said I'd burn the shirt, but...isn't a ritual burning ceremony a bit much?"</p><p>"It's never to much! Not for the crimes of high fashion! Douse the shirt and watch it go up in flames!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ritual Burning

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I wrote this right after The Love God episode. However, it sat my iPad for awhile, unfinished, since I didn't know how to end it. However, I finally figured out an ending, so I hope you enjoy it.

"Burn…it! Burn…it! Burn…it! Burn…it!" Mabel stood next to the barbeque outside the Mystery Shack. "Dipper Pines! You have been accused of wearing a V-neck t-shirt! How do you plead?!"

"Uhh..." Dipper raised a brow. "Look Mabel, I know I said I'd burn the shirt, but...isn't a ritual burning ceremony a bit much?"

"It's never to much! Not for the crimes of high fashion!"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay okay. What do I have to do?"

"First, you must go to the highest mountain in Gravity Falls, meet with the wise Wompers--" she held up Waddles and Gompers "And pray to be forgiven by the fashion gods!"

"Soo...I have to pray to them?" He pointed at the goat and pig.

"Yes."

He bit back a smirk. "Oh great Wompers, please forgive me for my fashion sins."

"Say it like you mean it!"

"Oh great Wompers, please forgive my fashion crimes."

"Much better." Mabel smiled, setting the goat and the pig back on the ground. "And now it's time for...the ritual burning!" She tossed a can of something at him.

"What's this?"

"Lighter fluid! Douse the shirt and watch it go up in flames!"

"Mabel--"

"Douse it!"

Dipper sighed, taking the V neck off and tossing it onto the grill. "Alright alright alright." He unscrewed the lid of the can, pouring the contents over the shirt. "Do you have a match..." he trailed off, eyes widening at something in his sister's hand. "Mabel...what is that?"

"It's a blowtorch! If we're gonna light this baby, we're going to do it right!" Her eyes lit up and she cackled evilly, turning on the blowtorch.

"Mabel! No! Wait!"

"Good-bye forever V-neck!" Mabel aimed the blowtorch at the grill and the entire barbeque burst into flames. "AHHH!"

"Mabel!" Dipper knocked the blowtorch out of her hand, quickly turning it off. "What's the matter with you?! All we needed was a match and you brought out a blowtorch!"

"Yeah?! Well you were the one who dumped half the can of lighter fluid on the grill!"

"You just gave me the can! I didn't know how much to put on!"

"You should have asked me!"

"Would you have even KNOWN how much lighter fluid to use?!"

She blinked at him. "No. Would you?"

"I guess not." He laughed uneasily, watching as the flames climbed higher, licking the sides of the grill. "Well, that V-neck's definitely a goner now." He sat down, chin in his hand. "Wendy said she liked that shirt too."

Mabel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me Bro. It's for the best."

"I guess." He brightened, turning to her with a devilish grin. "You know Mabel, since we're burning my V-neck, maybe we should burn something of yours. Like one of your sweaters. I mean, it's only fair, right?"

She glared at him. "Don't touch my sweaters."

**Author's Note:**

> So a blowtorch won't actually engulf a barbecue in flames; the youtube videos I watched for this showed a fire starting slowly. However, the idea of this fanfic was to surprise the kids, not actually injure or kill them, so I exaggerated a little bit.


End file.
